


breaking in the dawn

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When the party’s over, we’ll still have each other.





	breaking in the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The sun peeks over the horizon as Kusano stares out the open window, his mind clear and full at the same time. It’s late – or early, depending on how one was to look at it, to him it’s late because he hasn’t been to bed yet – and everything around him is quiet, the proverbial “buttcrack of dawn” that he saw so often on the other side of the world.

There could have been a massacre in Akanishi’s apartment what with how many bodies were sprawled all over the place, all sleeping and most clothed. He spares a glance to where Ryo is utilizing Ohkura as a pillow and shakes his head; some things never change.

“Lightweights,” he mutters to himself, then lets out a pretty impressive belch – even if he does say so himself – because there’s nobody awake who cares.

“Sexy,” jokes a gruff voice from behind him.

Kusano knows who it is without turning around, hides a smile. “What are you still doing up? I thought you’d be passed out by now.”

“Give me some credit please,” Yamapi says indignantly.

“You’ve already slept, haven’t you?” Kusano asks knowingly.

Yamapi leans on the window next to him. “Jin snores like a fucking lumberjack when he’s drunk.”

“I don’t want to hear about that shit,” Kusano says with a smirk, finishing his cigarette and crushing it into the ashtray pointedly.

He thinks about grabbing another beer to ease his nerves – Yamapi’s standing awfully close to him and he never quite got over that stupid teenage crush on his ex-leader – but then there’s a head on his shoulder and he doesn’t have the heart to push him away.

“You were quiet tonight,” Yamapi says casually, non-accusatory, his voice vibrating Kusano’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Kusano answers, trying to sound nonchalant. He takes a breath to stall. “Sometimes it’s more interesting to sit and watch everyone else make asses out of themselves.”

Yamapi laughs, now leaning his full weight on Kusano. An arm slings around his waist and he tries not to shiver; the unique scent of Yamapi’s cologne mixed with sweat has him inhaling for a different reason. He starts to raise his arm but stops just in time, peeling Yamapi off of him instead.

“Go back to sleep,” he says, trying to keep his voice light.

“Come with me.”

In his disbelief, Kusano raises his eyes and sees Yamapi’s deadpan expression. He fakes a laugh and turns his attention back out the window. “What about Jin?”

“He won’t notice,” Yamapi answers. “He sleeps like the dead.”

It takes a second for Kusano to bite back the truth. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Ah~” Yamapi sings, stepping forward until he’s behind Kusano, then makes him nearly jump out of his skin by resting his chin on his shoulder, both arms wrapping around his waist. “Right here, then.”

Kusano opens his mouth to protest, but he chokes on his words as he feels lips on his neck, moist with just enough pressure to get his point across. “Yamapi…”

“Please don’t tell me no,” Yamapi whispers. “It’s my birthday.”

Defeated (even though Yamapi’s birthday was technically over five hours ago), Kusano’s head falls back on Yamapi’s shoulder, his breath hitching as Yamapi’s hands slip under his shirt and touch his stomach. All he can think of to say is, “There are at least sixteen people passed out in this room.”

“They won’t notice either,” Yamapi tells him absently, dragging his lips up Kusano’s jawbone to his ear. A warm body presses behind him and Kusano’s eyes fly open at the realization of Yamapi’s state. “Here or there,” Yamapi goes on. “Either way, I’m going to do it.”

“Here,” Kusano answers automatically, swallowing back a moan that threatens to escape as Yamapi’s hand drops dangerously low.

“Kinky,” Yamapi teases. “What if someone wakes up?”

Kusano huffs in frustration. “You’re the one wanted to do it in Jin’s bed while _next to him_.”

“I told you, he sleeps like the dead,” Yamapi breathes into Kusano’s ear, the latter no longer able to hold back the shiver that shoots up the entire length of his spine and has him slouching into Yamapi’s embrace.

“Not… the point,” Kusano sputters, then decides to just give up as his hand is already reaching behind him, grabbing onto Yamapi’s ponytail and turning his own head as far as he can for a kiss.

Yamapi practically dives into his mouth, wheezing through his nose as his tongue makes Kusano forget his own name. He’d thought it was just a crush but clearly it was more if he’s reacting this much, straining his neck to keep from having to break away.

He’s glad for the lips fused to his when Yamapi gropes the front of his pants, the strangled moan muffled as Kusano rocks back against the matching hardness behind him. Yamapi grunts and reaches for Kusano’s belt, neither paying any mind to the fact that his pants fall right to his ankles the minute it’s unfastened.

Before Kusano can feel unnerved at being so exposed, Yamapi’s popping a cap and breathing heavily as he does something that Kusano can’t see, but has a pretty good idea what it is as slick fingers slide between his cheeks and circle his rim teasingly.

Kusano’s gasp sounds like a shriek in the silence, his upper body falling forward to lean his elbows on the windowsill as more light begins to peek over this horizon in front of his closed eyes. He feels Yamapi’s fingers stretch him and feels no shame, spreading his legs to feel more as he bends over enough for it to feel good.

It’s okay because it’s Yamapi, who has draped himself over Kusano’s back, hot breath on the back of his neck and cock hard against the back of his thigh. Yamapi’s panting like he’s the one about to be fucked, although Kusano much prefers it this way since Yamapi knows what he’s doing and strokes his insides just right.

“Hiro,” Yamapi mumbles into Kusano’s hairline, gently moving against him like he’s already inside him. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. Wanted _you_.”

“Me too,” Kusano finally admits. “Me too… Tomo.”

Yamapi inserts the last finger, pushing them in and out with a little more intent as his other hand returns to Kusano’s throbbing cock. Kusano lets out a sharp cry and Yamapi shushes him, following by a chuckle that Kusano echoes as the incredulity of the situation catches up with them.

The amusement ceases instantly when Yamapi withdraws his fingers, pausing for a second as the head of his cock rests against Kusano’s stretched opening. It’s Kusano who actually initiates it, pushing back until Yamapi slips past the resistance.

Both of them gasp, Yamapi tightening his arms around Kusano’s waist and attaching his lips to his back, pressing as close as possible. It feels more intimate than if they were face to face, Yamapi holding him firmly as he slowly rolls his hips, pulling out and pushing back in, his body trembling as he exhales harshly against Kusano’s skin.

Kusano’s eyes are open but unseeing, feeling the crisp morning air on his face as he feels Yamapi hard inside him, barely grazing a spot that has him arching his back and biting back a moan.

“Hiro,” Yamapi whispers, the harsh breaths making Kusano feel it more with each lazy thrust. “You feel so good.”

“Harder,” Hiro manages to say, followed by a short noise of approval as Yamapi pushes in more deeply. “Yeah, like that.”

“Like this?” Yamapi asks facetiously, snapping his hips hard enough to send Kusano’s head into his arms, mouth latching onto his arm to keep from waking up the neighborhood. The tip of Yamapi’s cock is rubbing right against that spot, making Kusano’s body contract around him and groaning almost inaudibly. “I really… to me, you’re…”

Kusano’s ears strain for the words he’s longed to hear for years, since before he was old enough to know such feelings. “Yeah?” he encourages, hoping with every ounce of his body that Yamapi’s about to say what he thinks – _wants_ him to say.

“I’ve always loved you,” Yamapi whispers, his breath cooling the sweat forming on Kusano’s back and sending another shiver coursing down his spine.

Kusano wants to reply, to say it back and mean it with all of his heart, but Yamapi chooses that minute to grasp his cock with firm fingers and squeeze from back to tip. The only thing he can manage to say is “yeah, yeah, yeah,” in English, over and over again, until Yamapi’s thumb rubs the head and sets him off.

He comes so hard that he can feel every inch of Yamapi inside him, feels it when he pulses with a long groan directed into Kusano’s shoulder blade that vibrates his entire body. Kusano’s knees are in danger of giving out on him and he leans more on the windowsill, Yamapi’s hand continuing to stroke him until he’s completely soft and shuddering from the force of his orgasm.

He’s relieved of some of his weight as Yamapi pulls out and stands up, immediately turning them around and claiming his mouth again. It’s even more breathtaking when he’s not trying to turn his head all the way around, when he can wrap his arms around Yamapi’s neck and play with his hair. He forgets about the other people in the room, forgets about his pants still on the floor as Yamapi’s breath mingles with his and he gives in to his desire, kissing the man he loves until nothing else matters.

The tingle remains on his lips as Yamapi pulls away, chuckling as he reaches for Kusano’s pants and laughing even more when they fall right down again. “Must you wear them so big?”

“Easy access,” Kusano says seriously, grabbing them from Yamapi the second time he pulls them up and looping the belt himself. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

There’s no response, and reluctantly Kusano looks up to meet Yamapi’s soft, droopy eyes. “Will you come to bed with me now?”

Kusano feels the sun warm against his back and finds himself nodding. “I’m not sleeping in the middle,” he mumbles firmly.

Yamapi just shakes his head and laces their fingers, leading them through the sea of bodies and down the hall to where Jin is practically sprawled across the whole bed that shakes from the force of his snores.

The foreign kid – what was his name again? – lets his head fall back to the wall, blinking rapidly like that would rid his brain of what he just saw. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the affection these guys have for each other.


End file.
